A Different Ending
by Ice Dreams
Summary: I looked at him, feeling the tears form in my eyes as I backed away from him slowly, "You broke your promise Once" I turned away from him and ran "Samantha! Come back!" he called. The only question left to ask myself, was if I still loved him. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for you guys! I don't own anything except for Samantha! Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A change.

I held a soft, cuddly warm bear to my chest and stroked its fur. I tilted my head back against the Truffula tree I was leaning against and let my face soak up the sun. My thick, brown hair was pulled back in a messy braid. Today I wore a light blue T-shirt and a pair of holey jeans. I wore light brown boots for when I wanted to hike around in the mountains. I looked around me and smiled, all of the animals were either up in a tree taking a snooze or laying around me. I suddenly stood, picking up the smallest bear named 'Pipsqueak' as I did so.

I began walking through the forest and looked around for the thousandth time since I've been here, I'm always amazed by the beauty of this place no matter what. I wouldn't let anyone chop down these trees if my life depended on it.

I walked towards the river where the cute little fish were and smiled softly at them as I sat down. I took my boots and socks off and put my feet in the water. I sighed, the coolness of the water felt wonderful. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, when I noticed that all of the animals weren't by their usual spots. I stood quickly when I saw a small wagon stopped on a hill. I walked quickly towards it, seeing all of the bears and even the fish standing around it.

When I got closer to the wagon, I saw a boy about the same age as me, throwing random stuff carelessly out of his wagon while singing. I walked quicker when I realized the animals could be hurt and stopped right behind him with my arms crossed. "Um, excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" He jumped and screamed a little, making me hold back my urge to laugh. He turned around and saw me; he had brown, almost black hair and wore a hat on top of his head.

"Well, I'm preparing to make camp here, what are you doing here?" He asked, obviously not knowing that another person lived here.

"I live here." He stared at me, confused.

"With who?" His blue eyes looking softly, but quizzically, into my green ones.

"The animals, duh…who are you? Why are you making camp here?" I asked.

"Everyone calls me the Once-ler, but if you want, you can just call me Oncie." He told me "Oh, and I plan on making my new inventions called 'Thneeds!'" He stated proudly and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Samantha… 'Thneeds?' What are those?" I carefully picked Pipsqueak up, holding him safely against me.

"Thneeds are things you need! You can do pretty much everything with them!" He smiled.

I began to get nervous, realizing that he might chop down a tree when I saw him put an axe over his shoulders "You're not planning to use these Truffula trees to make these…thneeds…are you?" I looked at his face.

"Well of course I am, these trees are just what I need to make the thneeds." He informed me and my heart crumbled, but I remained calm.

"Oh? And you think I'm gonna let you?" I began walking towards him as he started to swing his axe to cut down a tree, I tried to stop him, but it was too late. Tears formed in my eyes as the tree fell to the ground. I watched as he dragged the tree over to his campground and began building his tent. I looked over at the remaining tree stump and stared.

Suddenly, I felt a strong wind form and saw the lightning and heard thunder. I began to back away with the rest of the forest animals, when a lump formed inside the stump. An orange animal with a yellow mustache appeared and looked around. I walked towards him slowly as he looked down at the stump he was on and hopped off of it. His face filled with sadness and he looked at me, then back at the tree stump. He began placing rocks around it and all the forest animals, including me, helped him. We held hands and looked at the tree in a silent prayer. _Hopefully this creature will help us, _I thought.

* * *

**Theres your first chapter! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I had so much fun writing this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit long though!**

**I don't own anything except my character!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I followed the orange creature over to Once-Ler's campsite and stood beside him as he hopped on the base of the tree and narrowed his eyes. "Did you chop down this tree?" He demanded.

Once stood up straight, I realized how much taller he was than me, and crossed my arms, watching him. "Uh…no," he replied innocently.  
"Who did it?" I decided to nickname the creature 'Mustache' until I figured out who he was. Once-Ler pointed to a random spot.

"Look over there!" Mustache fell for the trick, but I, on the other hand didn't. Once picked up his axe and dropped it on the bear standing next to him, it landed on his neck and I quickly picked the axe up, staring daggers at Once before I checked to make sure the little bear wasn't hurt. I placed the bear with the others then quickly turned to Once-Ler again, getting right into his face.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just drop that heavy axe on that small bear's neck!" I yelled at him, making him flinch a little, "You could've broken it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Sam," Mustache interfered and I looked at him, trying to hide the confused look on my face.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"Because I know everything, I'm the Lorax, and I speak for the trees," he stated.

I could feel Once-Ler's eyes go from him to me, then back to him. Suddenly, he pulled out a fluffy, white marshmallow from his pocket and held it in front of the Lorax, "I know what you want! One of these for the cutest little guy I ever saw." He started making goofy faces at him.

"What a disgrace! Give me that!" The Lorax shouted and snatched it away from Once-Ler, and smelled it "Now I'm gonna eat this!" He said and quickly put the marshmallow in his mouth and swallowed. He then walked over to one of the tent's stakes and stood in front of it. Once-Ler looked at him, a look of puzzlement crossed his face. The Lorax quickly kicked the stake out of the ground, making the front of the tent fall back; Once-Ler let out a small scream and quickly caught it, hammering it back into the ground. They continued around the tent for a few seconds until Pipsqueak took place of the stake. "No!" I screamed and Once-Ler quickly stopped his movements when he realized that he was holding Pipsqueak and not a stake. The Lorax went over to Pipsqueak and picked the little bear up and gasped, "You would pound one of nature's innocent, little creatures?" He set Pipsqueak with the others and looked at Once-Ler.

"Wh-What?" Once stammered "I would never hurt such a cute little guy, you on the other hand I would gladly pound into the ground!" He said while pointing his hammer at the Lorax.

I rolled my eyes, as the Lorax gasped, "Be hold the intruder and his violent ways!" Once-Ler slowly hid the hammer behind his feet sheepishly, and then began to get bolder.

"Look, I'll chop down as many trees as I need to make my thneeds! And nothing you do is going to stop me!" We all watched as the he walked to the door of his tent, sticking out his tongue before he slammed the door shut. I noticed that the Lorax wasn't standing in his spot anymore.

I shook my head and sighed, I saw the door open and the Lorax said to Once-Ler before turning to me, "You have been warned!" I stole a brief glance from Once and caught him looking back at me in the eyes, and for the first time I realized how beautiful they were, I felt heat rising up in my cheeks and quickly looked away before he noticed. I saw the Lorax walk away and caught up with him.

* * *

"We need to figure out away to stop Once-Ler from chopping down the trees," I told him as we both sat underneath a Truffula tree. The sun was just starting to go down and it was getting cold out too, but I ignored it.

"Yeah we do." He replied, and suddenly his face lit up.

"You have an idea?" I asked with a slight grin on my face, he grinned back and nodded.

"I do." A mischievous grin formed on his furry face and he told me of his plan to sneak Once-Ler out when he was asleep and send him floating away on the river with his bed.

"It's brilliant!" I shouted and he quickly shushed me, nodding.

"I know, you'll have to help the bears get the bed out though," He informed me.

"That's alright, I don't mind." I smiled and we began making preparations for the plan.

* * *

It was finally dark out; the stars were shining brightly as I waited anxiously behind a bush for the light of Once-Ler's tent to go off. When it did go off, the Lorax signaled for the bears and me to get the bed out and I quickly, but quietly, walked inside his tent. The tent was cramped and we had trouble getting the bed out the door at first, but we discovered it was easier to get through the window instead.

After we got the bed out of the tent, Once-Ler's mule stood behind the Lorax and stomped his foot, but to keep the animal quiet, he fed him a fruit and we were able to get to the river without waking Once-Ler.

I was at the head of the bed, so I had to back into the water to get it in. The water was cold to my bare skin and I had to hold back my scream as I went deeper into it. I let go of the bed and stepped of to the side, letting it pass me slowly. Only after it was about a yard away from me did I notice that Pipsqueak wasn't with the others.

I frantically began searching for him, when I looked towards the bed again I saw his head poking out from Once-Ler's arms. I gasped and quickly got out of the water, running to catch up to the bed. "Pipsqueak!" I shouted, not caring if I woke Once-Ler up. I dove into the water and got on the other side of the river when Once-Ler's leg made the bed turn towards the river's rapids. I got onto the grass and ran beside the bed. "Once-Ler! Wake up!"

Pipsqueak was now at the foot of the bed, making it tip into the water and coming back up again. Once-Ler woke up and was very confused "Once-Ler!" I shouted frantically as turned around, facing the rapids.

"We're in a river!" He realized with fear and he held Pipsqueak tight against him as they went down the rapids screaming. Once they made it past the rapids I looked ahead and noticed that they were headed towards a huge waterfall. They noticed it too and I could see the two of them instantly panicking, I looked around for something and saw the Lorax struggling to flip a boulder down from the cliff he was on.

I quickly ran up to him, he was able to get the boulder down and onto the bed, making Once-Ler and Pipsqueak flip into the air, Once-Ler landed on the his back in the grass and I watched from the cliff as Pipsqueak landed on his chest.

I realized I was at the very edge of the cliff and I felt it start to crumble. I began backing away but it was too late, the earth fell from my feet and I began falling, screaming my lungs off as I fell. I reached my hands out to grab something, anything to keep me from falling. I felt my feet land roughly on a tree sticking out sideways from the cliff, I stayed against the wall of it and looked up, seeing Once-Ler and the Lorax looking down at me in fear.

"O-Once!" I called up fearfully "Help me!" I cried out.

Suddenly Once-Ler disappeared from my view and I began to get even more afraid, I clung to the wall of the cliff and soon saw a rope beside me and looked up to see Once climbing down the cliff to rescue me.

In no time at all I was in his arms as we were pulled back up to the top of the cliff. I quickly got away from the edge, my body was shaking and I looked at Once-Ler.

"Th-Thank you," I said and he nodded.

"I still have one question though, how did my bed get into the river?" He asked as he looked at the Lorax.

"About that, um…Actually…I uh," He struggled and finally came out with it "I put your bed in the water." He said sheepishly and Once-Ler didn't say anything, he just walked away from him, obviously agitated with the Lorax.

"Look," The Lorax explained, "Everyone here needs the trees! And you're choppin' 'em down! Sooo…. we've got a big problem." Once turned to us again and looked at us, his face softening as he looked down to see Pipsqueak tugging at his pant leg, he kneeled down and picked him up, placing him on his leg and holding up his right hand.

"Alright, fine, from now on I here by swear not to chop down another tree, I promise," Once-Ler looked at the Lorax and then me, I smiled a little.

"Thank you, but I'm gonna keep my eyes on you," The Lorax told him.

"Okay, now I'm going to go back to sleep," Once-Ler began walking towards his camp and then stopped, "Right after I find my bed." He walked down towards the river and I walked  
over to the big meadow under the stars. It was my favorite place to sleep when it  
was a starry night out, I lied down in the soft grass and instantly fell asleep

* * *

**Soo...do you think Oncie and Sam's feelings towards eachother will change now? Will Once-Ler keep his promise? Review and you'll find out sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo...sorry if this chapter is too long...hope i don't bore you to death, but anyways..Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing except for Samantha!**

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of Humming fish acting as a rooster and stretched my arms. I let out a wide yawn before standing up and looking around to make sure no one was around. I quickly walked to the base of the waterfall that Once almost fell over yesterday and started to bathe myself in the cold, but refreshing water.

Once I got out of the water I but on a light green dress that went to my knees, I then put on green flats on my feet. I left my hair down but put in a green hair clip to keep the front of my hair from falling in front of my face. I looked at my blurry reflection in the water and nodded. I was happy by the choice of my outfit today.

I picked up my dirty clothes and decided to wash them later so I left them beside a Truffula tree and made my way back to Once-Ler's campsite. I made it there just in time, he was just walking out the door when I called "Hey Beanpole!" He turned his head to look at me.

"Hey Sam" He smiled as I walked up to him.

"Where are ya goin'?" I asked curiously.

"I'm gonna sell my Thneed." He said with a confident grin and pulled the pink scarf that he had from around his neck to show me. I looked at the Thneed more closely, and then I looked back up at his roundish face.

"What does it do?" I noticed the electric guitar strapped around his neck and resisted the urge to touch its neck.

"It does anything!" He exclaimed proudly, startling me, he must've noticed me looking at his guitar and said "What, you've never seen a guitar before?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I have…but it's been along time since I've played one." I said the last part quietly, but he heard it.

"You used to have a guitar?" He looked at me and I looked back at him.

"How about we walk and I'll tell you my story, okay?" I promised him and he nodded, we then began walking side by side, he was pulling his mule that had an 'Everybody needs a Thneed' sign on.

"Soo…what's your story?" He asked while glancing briefly at me and then turned his head towards the road.

"Okay," I sighed nervously "Along time ago, I used to live in Greenville, it was a horrible life…all the kids around me hated me for some reason. One day, when I was playing my guitar on a park bench, this little girl came up and took it from me. She smashed it to the ground," I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I kept them back "When I told my parents, they didn't believe me, they thought it was my fault," I whispered "After a few days, they decided to kick me out of the house…they slammed the door right in my face." I could feel his blue eyes staring at me, we had stopped walking completely and he stared at me softly for a while.

"I'm…so sorry," He told me, and he seemed to mean it.

"I-It's not your fault Once," I told him as I realized a tear was now rolling down my face. I quickly wiped it away then looked at him "I should have gotten out of that place along time ago any way. I was glad when I made it here." I smiled a little, remembering the first time I saw the Humming fish and Barbaloots, and even the beautiful Swami swans.

"Where do you get all your clothes and stuff from?" He asked.

"Oh…sometimes I make them, sometimes I steal them if I have to." I replied smoothly and we began walking again. The town of Greenville coming closer into view.

"I see." Was the only thing he said, we walked into the town in silence. I was a bit nervous to tell you the truth, and I really hoped my parents wouldn't be there.

We got to a gazebo in the middle of the town; Once-Ler took his sign off of Melvin and placed it to the side, I stepped off a little and sat on the rails of the gazebo, watching as a crowd of people started to gather around.

I turned my attention to him when he started to play his guitar, he was really good at it. He even began to sing. "Everybody needs a Thneed! A fine thing that all people-" He wasn't able to get more out, because someone from the crowd threw a tomato at his face. I saw the look of shock on his face as he grabbed his things and stepped off the stage.

I started after him when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly whirled around to see who the owner of the hand was and quickly regretted it. I felt my eyes going wide and took a few steps back, almost tripping off of the edge of the gazebo.

"Hello there my dear," My Father said with a rotten grin, "How are you?" I asked sarcastically and I smiled fakely at him.

"Oh, I'm just fine thank you, but I can't talk now, Sir," I turned around and walked quickly towards Once-Ler, who was now sitting on a park bench. "O-Once," I said, my heart still pounding against my chest, "I think we should get home now."

He nodded slowly, looking very defeated, making me feel bad for him. I gently pulled him up "Don't give up too soon, Bean pole." I said while putting my arms around him. At first, I noticed the embrace surprised him, but he quickly recovered and hugged me back. He smelled of trees and marshmallows, a strange combination, but I liked it.

We slowly pulled away from each other, and he took hold of Melvin's lead rope and we began heading back to the Truffula Valley together. I looked up at the clouds, and noticed they were darkening; I tried all my might not to run as fast as I could to shelt.

"W-We should hurry up," I said as calmly as I could, Once-Ler nodded.

"I agree," We started walking quickly back to his tent, Once took off Melvin's lead rope and set it on the ground by his tent.

"Well…I better leave you alone now," I said quickly, waiting for him to go inside his tent before leaving as quick as I could to find shelter, but he just stood there looking at me as I looked down.

"Why don't you come inside? It'll be better in there than out here," He stated and I looked up at him and nodded.

"O-Okay," I was surprised by this, but I went inside with him following after me. As soon as I heard the first big boom of thunder, I dove under the table, trying to hide from the storm as much as I could. Tears streamed down my face and I felt a soft hand placed on top of mine. I slowly looked up to meet Once-Ler's eyes looking into mine.

I shook with fear and he brought me out from under the table, he put his arms around me in a comforting way and I shivered. Jumping when another crack of thunder and lightning was heard. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his shoulder, he slowly smoothed my hair and whispered softly in my ear, "It'll be okay, Samantha." He repeated those words over and over again, until the storm had died down a bit.

He actually did calm me down a bit, when the storm stopped completely I opened my eyes and looked into his crystal blues. "Thank you, Once." I managed and he nodded.

"No problem, Sam," He smiled softly at me, and I smiled back," I didn't know you were scared of storms." He stated.

"There's a lot about me that you still don't know," I smirked at him, making him smile even more for some reason.

"You're right Milady," His smile turned into a grin, "I'd love to know more about you."

"Hmm…Maybe some other day, Bean pole," I stood and pulled him up along with me, I looked outside and saw that it was sunny again, the animals had come from their hiding spots and were now playing with one another, I looked back at Once-Ler "Right now though, I'd like to go outside." I smiled at him again.

"I'd like to as well," He replied and hooked one of his long arms through mine, his playful behavior was now returning as we began to walk outside together. I noticed he brought his guitar with him and kept from rolling my eyes.

We found a quiet place under a Truffula tree and we sat down together, I reclined against the trunk as Once-Ler started playing his guitar. I watched him, noticing the relaxing look he got on his face whenever he played like that. Suddenly he looked at me, and I quickly looked away.

"You play nicely," I told him, looking back at him and he smiled.

"Thanks," He said before scooting closer to me, putting his guitar in my hands. At first I just stared at him, then looked up at him again.

"Go on," He commanded softly, "See if you can still remember how to play it."

I hesitated a bit, and finally held the guitar close to my body, strumming a random chord gently before I began to play a song. My fingers seemed to play the song on their own; I smiled gently, closed my eyes, and began to sing. I started off quietly at first, but then began getting a little bit louder,

_"Close your tired eyes,_

_Relax and then_

_Count from one to ten,_

_And open them _

_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down,_

_But not this time._

_Way up in the air,_

_You're finally free_

_And you can stay up there,_

_Right next to me,_

_All this gravity will try to pull you down._

_But not this time."_

I strummed the last note quietly, hearing it ring out until it was gone. I slowly opened my eyes to see Once-Ler staring at me with wide eyes, his jaw dropped. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Once" I said while handing his guitar back to him. "I wasn't that good."

"Are you kidding!?" He threw his arms around the air excitedly, and then wrapped them tightly around me. I gasped a little between breaths.

"Once? Can you let go please?" He pulled away, only enough so he could see my face and I caught my breath again, I smiled, his eyes seemed to light up.

"You were amazing, Sam!" He yelled happily, and I only chuckled a bit.

"Alright, alright, what ever you say Bean pole." I yawned a bit, noticing it was getting late and sighed "But thanks anyway." I stood and pulled him up to his feet, walking him to my favorite spot. "Let's sleep out here tonight." I smiled again and sat down, feeling him sit down beside me.

The stars were soon appearing and I lied back, looking at the different constellations forming when I saw a shooting star and made a wish. It seemed Once-Ler made one too. I looked over at him and asked "What did you wish for?"

He chuckled softly "If I told you then it wouldn't come  
true." I sighed and stared at the sky again, feeling his hand reaching out to hold mine. I blushed, but intertwined my fingers in the spaces between his fingers. The last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep was wishing _'I wish everything to stay the way it is, with Once-Ler always at my side.' _

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys think! I don't even have one review yet! It keeps me updating faster, i won't update the next chapter until i get at least 4 reviews.**

**Oh, and the song is called 'Shooting Star' by Owl city. **

**Well bye for now! Tell me what you think will happen between Sam and Oncie! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you like it, sorry for taking so long, and sorry for the chapter's shortness! Please review! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up to find myself in Once-Ler's long, warm arms, I smiled and snuggled closer to him. It felt good to have someone care for me like he does. I felt him move and turned to face him, his eyes were looking into mine "Morning sleepy head" I whispered to him and he smiled.

"Morning Sam" He replied and began to sit up, while I stood.

"Are you going into town today?" I asked him and he nodded while yawning.

"Yeah, are you coming with me?" He looked up at me and then stood as well.

"Yup!" I said happily, "I wouldn't miss you showing off your thneeds" I grinned took his hand in mine, I could see him blush slightly and giggled, Once picked up his guitar and put the straps around his shoulder.

"I wonder where the Lorax is?" He questioned and I shrugged.

"I don't know, probably stealing your food," I smirked and he laughed slightly.

"Probably." We began walking into Greenville, when we arrived there were people already waiting around the gazebo. I sat on the railing again while Once-Ler wrapped his thneed around his neck and began singing "The thneed is good, the thneed is grea-" Somebody from the crowd once again threw a tomato at him, this time it made me angry, a little girl walked up to him, she seemed to be innocent enough but she wasn't. She snatched the guitar from Once's hand and banged it against the ground, breaking the neck.  
This was all I could take, I jumped off of the railing and stood in front of Once-ler, not noticing that my father was standing in the crowd, I began to speak angrily "How could you do that? Do you guys not have any freaking manners? He's only trying to sell his thneed! Which you won't even give a chance!"

"Samantha..it's okay" Once-Ler placed his hand on my shoulder but I shook my head.

"No, it's not…it's not okay for her to break your guitar, that crossed the line!" I looked at the girl, who looked down slightly, "You owe him a new guitar. Come on Once-Ler, they aren't worth your time."

I began to lead him off the stage, when a gruff voice stopped me "Samantha, just where do you think you're going?" My father stood in front of me, the crowd began to walk back to their houses, I tried to keep calm.

"That's none of your concern." I replied calmly, Once walked beside me and looked him, my father didn't seem to pay any attention to Once-Ler and began to speak again.

"You're coming back home with me," He gripped my arm roughly, I tried to pry his hand off of me, Once pushed him back and stood in front of me, he spoke in a voice that I hadn't ever heard him talk in.

"Don't ever touch her again, you don't deserve Sam," He sneered and my father just smirked.

"Oh? And who are you to protect her?" he asked, challenging him.

"Why should I tell you my name?" Once turned to me, his eyes softer as he looked at me "Come on Sam, let's go home." I nodded and he grabbed his things. We both began walking home, I had never had anyone protect me like that. A smile formed my lips, when we got back to the Truffula Valley I spoke up.

"That was a really brave thing you did…standing up to my father." I said the last word with disgust.

"Well I couldn't just let him take you, you _are_ my girlfriend after all." He looked at me and a grin spread across his face. I smiled and nodded, "I guess you're right Bean-pole."

"Besides, I owed you for standing up for me, that was braver then what I did." He said sheepishly.

"Nah, it was easy, the people in Greenville tend to piss me off." I chuckled slightly and took Once's hand and saw the Lorax playing cards with the animals and walked over. I sat down on the grass and watched them play. I spent the rest of the day with the ones that I love, including Once-Ler. Finally, my life has changed.

* * *

**Well, there you are, will Oncie ever sell his thneed? And do you think this is the last time Sam's father will make an appearance? Review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a little short, this chapter was alittle hard for me to write, thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

Chapter 5

A few days later I woke up to the smell of pancakes, I had stayed in Once-Ler's camper that night along with the other animals. I sat up on the bed and smiled.

"I see you decided to make breakfast" I said and stood from the over crowded bed. Once just looked at me for a moment and grinned.

"Yup!" I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist, kissing his cheek before I inspected his work.

"Looks yummy," I told him and that seemed to make him happy.

"Alright you two, enough with the PDA" I heard the Lorax say and we both turned to look at him covering his eyes. I giggled and heard Once-Ler was laughing too, but that all stopped when we all felt the ground shaking.

We all ran out of the camper and my eyes widened when I saw hundreds of the townspeople walking up to the top of the hill. Once-ler gasped and my eyes widened, I didn't like the idea of all these people here in the valley, suddenly I saw one of the people holding a pink clothe and recognized it to be Once's Thneed. Then I heard them singing about how great it was, when they reached us they picked Once-ler up and offered him money.

I saw Once-Ler laugh and stood beside the Lorax, Once then pulled out a phone and called someone.

"Mom? Hey it's me! You need to bring the whole family over here right now, we're gonna be **_RICH_**!" I looked at him with a disappointed look and Once-ler looked back over at me, I could tell that he looked guilty, "What?" He said nervously "We're gonna need all the people we can get." I turned and ran off from the group, hearing him call after me.

"Samantha! Hang on!" I stopped and turned to face him.

"You're going to chop more trees down, aren't you? Even after you promised not to!" I yelled at him, feeling betrayed.

"What? No I'm not, I'm just going to use the tops of them." He explained.

"Oh? And how long do you think that's going to last? You're family's going to get tired of it, they'll convince you to chop a tree down!" I told him, and he walked closer to me, I had to tilt my head back to look up at him.

"That's not true" He replied, pulling me into his arms, " I won't let them do that."

I sighed and decided to believe him for now, "You better not."

Then he did something that I hadn't expected him to do, he pulled away just enough so we could look at each other, and then leaned in close, putting his soft lips upon mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. It felt like electricity was shooting up from my toes to my head, all the stress went away from my body and it felt good.

He pulled away from my lips too soon, we didn't say anything after that. We didn't have to, because we knew that we loved each other.

Little did I know that everything was about to change, for the worse.


End file.
